sanctuarypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Malika Strill
Malika Ezberia Strill is the Tenth Project of the Original Thirteen, in a growing line of global Peacekeepers with a current set number at Fourteen, and to stay so until a new situation or being arises for the chance to add to the numbers. Having been crafted from a main base of Fate DNA, with Witch and Starmaker DNA strands to add diversity to her being, she is the only Project to have permanently inverted eyes, whether or not she is angry or bothered in any sort of manner. In the original Timeline Edward had come from, Malika had been deeply devastated by the aftershocks of Point Haven, and could no longer bear to live within Sanctuary's halls any longer, and thus took her leave. The collective High Councils however did not like this very much and saw to it that she was brought back to Sanctuary and forcibly reprogrammed so that she could never "rebel" and leave the safety of Sanctuary again. Shortly after this happened, a law was passed that forbade any action as drastic as this happening to the residents of the Magical World. The same thing would have happened to Edward as well, being that Malika had never left Sanctuary in the secondary Timeline, had the Project not been as powerful as he was. Appearance Standing a tad shorter than her peers, Malika is the only Project to let her hair grow wild and rarely comb it for the Public eye. Many blame this on her Fate based tendencies, as she will often catch a glimpse of a Vision whether waking or not, and be so bewildered and baffled by it that she will often forget to comb out her untamable locks. Though she never lets it get wild enough to block out her piercingly bright yellow inverted eyes, with blackness where the whites of her eyes should be. She is also the palest of the group, bearing fair but still decently tan Estonian skin, and pitch black untamable locks. She is also the scrawniest of the group, but do not let that fool you, she is by far one of the most powerful, due to her dangerous combination DNA, she can gather unused Magic from the air and use it on her opponents without ever having to delve into her own supplies. This is often the reason why very few people have ever seen her actual streams of Magic, and are genuinely confused by the glowing spectrum emitted whenever she casts a spell. She is also one of the younger Projects, being about two years younger than Edward, and shows it with her vibrant rainbow based outfits and senses of style, never varying very far from and entire spectrum of fabric on her person at any one time, but ensures that the colors are never bright enough that they hurt any onlooker's eyes. Life Post-Point Haven Despite having not been within the actual battle of Point Haven, Malika is still one of the growingly many Projects that suffer from flashbacks and nightmares. Though they were not based on any sort of action based trauma, they stem from the loss of her fellow Projects and the event of her forced conversion into the mindless being she had once been in Edward's Original Timeline. Her main nightmares circle around her time in seclusion and bindings within the cell she'd spent the next fifteen years held captive within by her own allies. Unlike her fellow Projects suffering from the crippling Night Terrors, Malika has sought out assistance, and has finally begun her way down the road to recovery.